1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license devolution apparatus for devolving the right to use contents from the first storage medium to the second storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has become a subject of discussion how the copyright is effectively protected.
In case of tangible objects, for example, books, it is relatively easy to protect the copyright for such tangible objects, since distributing books involves no copy per se, and when a book is resold, the book is passed to the buyer, so that the seller does not have the book. However, in case of writings placed in a form of digital information, it is very difficult to effectively protect the copyright for such writings, since for example, when the writings placed in a form of digital information are transmitted via a network, the same writings are obtained on both the transmittal end and the receiver end, and thus the distribution involves a copy per se.